Blue Kings:Game Over
by Assirac
Summary: Tails faces a new terror when he is kidnapped by the cruel, Unmerciful Mafia. Tail unwillingly is thrusted into the world of prostitution, Abuse, Sex, Money, Crime, Drugs, and worse of all: Murder. Even though he's convinced that his world has fallen into pieces unbeknownst to him he'll meet a malicious murderer who goes by the name of: Exe, But he prefers to be called Sonic.
1. Whoopee Disaster

**Title: Blue Kings**

**Summary: Tails faces a new terror when he is kidnapped by the cruel, Unmerciful Mafia. Tail unwillingly is thrusted into the world of prostitution, Abuse, Sex, Money, Drugs and worse of all: Murder. Even though he's convinced that his world has fallen into pieces unbeknownst to him he'll meet a man who goes by the name of: Exe, But he likes to be called Sonic.  
**

**Author's Note: Honestly, I don't know why I'm here right now. I'm new to the sonic fandom so be gentle :D, (And I'd like it if you'd give me some facts on Sonic!" **

**Warning: Violence and Gore, Strong Language, Explicit Scenes, Graphic Scenes, Rape, Explicit Sexual Scenes, Pedophilla, Sexism.  
**

**Relationships: TailsxSonic, KnucklesxTails, ShadowxTails, (Everyone wants to force their way into Tail's pants)**

**Rating: M-A **

**18+**

**Ages: Sonic: 29, Knuckles: 30, Shadow: 32, Tails: 8, Amy: 25, And so forth.**

* * *

**~~~CHAPTER~~~**

**~~~ONE~~~**

**~~~Whoopee Disaster~~~**

**~~~Tails Point of View~~~**

I woke with a jolt, And sat up with sweat trickling down my face. My face was most likely contorting into a terrified expression as I panted heavily, The covers of my bed were stuck to my sweaty legs and I was shaking violently with the temptation of running out of my home fearfully but I refrained.

Turning my head towards the window I saw it was around, Ten o' clock I'm guessing. I sat there momentarily in a vain attempt to register the- nightmare, Suddenly, Realization washed over me like a black tide: I'm going to be late for school! Scrambling out of the unkempt bed I hurried over to the door and just as my hand was going to come in contact with the handle the door flew open and smacked me hard in the face! Like clockwork my instincts took over and I softly griped my face in pain. My cheeks were now tinted red, Indicating how hard the dark wood hit me. I look up instantly to see my mother with a concerned expression.

I recoiled and stood up straight and plastered the biggest smile my dimples would allow, And quietly stammered:

"H-Hello, Mother" I said. Breaking the unwanted silence that rained upon us. She cracked a soft grin and motioned her frail hand, Gesturing that she had cooked breakfast.

"I'll be there in just a sec." I replied, "I gotta get ready!" I finished with a grin. She closed the door and I sighed, Proceeding to open my closet and choose my wholesome collection of attires

After some time, I was brushing my fur, And according to the mirror my hairbrush was stuck in a birds nest. I groaned and unrelentingly threw the cone on the table and inspected myself further in the mirror, I had plucked out the small burs in my fur and I even had trimmed slightly. I put on my school uniform, Which was a dress shirt or a blouse of some sorts, A belt and black pants. Accompanied by a black beret that I cut holes in so my ears wouldn't be isolated inside the hat.

I hastily stumbled down the stairs, And avoided a terrible tragedy of me falling to my doom gripping the stair rails for support. Once I had arrived in the kitchen I was greeted by the delicious aroma of breakfast, I Inhaled deeply. And my mouth watered at the various foods on my large plate.

There were eggs, Bacon, Pancakes, Toast with butter, Walnuts with honey, And chest nuts with a cold glass of almond milk. To my joy there was even 3 strawberries dipped in chocolate and slices of a banana dipped in vanilla. Holy food. I thanked my wonderful, Adoring caring mother and wolfed down my food to the last fiber.

"Wow, Mommy that was really good~" I praised with a sing song tone, Patting my bloated belly with a wide smile. She rolled her eyes and leaned over the counter to softly kiss my forehead

"Now, Now, You have to go to school dear" She said, I pouted. Personally I wanted to stay with my mommy the whole day, I didn't mind about missing school. In fact: I had forgot I was even going to school in the first place when my mum cooked me this amazing food!

"Okay," I pretended to disappointingly groan, "I'll go~!" I moaned and got up and hugged my mother over the counter. I waved goodbye and left

It was clear and sunny today, And I stared at my feet due to the fact that the sun was absolutely brilliant and both blinding. A upset look grew on my face as my thoughts drifted to the bullies of my school and I was NOT excited to see their smug faces as they terrorized me.

After what felt like forever, I arrived at the school. I was in a wealthy family and so my school was also wealthy, The uniforms were clean and held symbolism of knowledge and strength and these school grounds held strict rules.

My heart began to race and thump against my rib-cage as my veins were pumped with fear. The only thing going through my mind was: _Bullies... Bullies... Bullies. Bullies. Bullies, Bullies, Bullies, Bullies! _By now I was sure that I was going to wet my pants but without even noticing it I stood in front of my class room.

**_E-3 Class Room _**

I sighed in relief and opened the door. As I entered, a few people turned their heads in my direction. Some of them scowled while the rest just look at me... With a expression full of sympathy and worry. I mentally cried: The bullies must have something horrifying and grotesque planned for me! And the whole school probably knows except for me!

I began to shake slightly and regretted not going into the restroom before I went to school. I pursed my lips and straightened my posture and sat at my desk. However to my shock and terror, I did not see the whoopee-cushion planted on my seat. And when I sat down a loud fart sound pierced the air, My eyes stretched wide as realization fell on me like thousands of bricks, And I began to weep into my hands. Sobbing loudly as the class went into a uproar of laughter.

Tears streaming down my face, I bolted up and scrambled out of the room trying my very best to ignore the humiliation, Embarrassment, Fear, Sadness, And worse of all: The items being thrown directly at my back. My head was still grounded in my hands as I ran as fast as I could out of the dumb school!

_Why, Why are people so mean a-and cruel!?_

The thought raced through my mind as I sprinted down the street and unknowingly entered an alley way. I collapsed on the cold, Musky concrete. It was dark but I did not care, I still cried loudly and screwed my eyes tight.

_Why, Why, I didn't do anything to deserve this... _

The thought tore through my mind even as someone had swiftly hit me on the back of my head and darkness shrouded my vision.

**~~~END~~~**

**~~~OF~~~**

**~~~CHAPTER~~~**

**~~~ONE~~~**

* * *

**_Want me to write more?: Review and give me your feedback! (Or Flames) _**


	2. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

**Eh, Hey! I totally forgot about this account and sorry~~~ My wife is pregnant and I've been taking care of her! And the baby is coming soon so~~~ Yeah! I'll start writing after she's fine again! So soon I'll post more! :D **


End file.
